


All or Nothing

by LezBlowShitUp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Awkward Kissing, Boys Kissing, Chatting & Messaging, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Gentle Kissing, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Neck Kissing, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Winter, You get it... lots and lots of kissing., first year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LezBlowShitUp/pseuds/LezBlowShitUp
Summary: Kageyama is traveling to Tokyo to play volleyball with all the best kids in Japan. Which means, for Hinata, there will be no more melty kisses, no more magic tosses, and worst of all—he’ll be left behind because he didn't even earn a spot in the first-year training camp.Obviously, that’s not an option. Hinata is catching up no matter what rules he has to break, so Kageyama better not be up to anything with that new jumper he met. Not that he and Hinata are dating or anything…
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 16
Kudos: 306
Collections: Tumblr Haikyuu!! Week 2020





	All or Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> For Haikyuu Week 2020 | Day Two | Travel  
> In fulfillment of dontmindmejustreadingyaoi’s fic request on [Tumblr](https://lezblowshitup.tumblr.com/post/630325627237564416/kagehina-fic-request)

**Shouyou’s POV**

Tobio's mouth skims over the curve of my neck. We're in the clubroom. I’ve got goosebumps cause I just switched the heater off for the night, and it's freezing already. The streetlight outside the window is flickering like it’s about to burn out. He's nipping at the shell of my ear and dragging his lips down.

We've been doing this for a couple of months now—ever since his sister visited from university. She kept him up so late to cut his hair one night that he was out of it all through morning practice the next day. 

I ended up feeding him a meat bun at lunch outta pity. He stared down at the thing, slumped against the side of the school with new bangs too short to hang shadows over his cheeks like usual—totally dazed. Next thing I knew, he was sweeping an easy kiss across my cheek.

I sat there, gaping as he dug into the still piping hot meat bun. I don't think it even clicked for him that he'd touched me till he had half the thing in his mouth. That's when he choked, back zinging straight like I’d rubbed my hands in a blanket and frizzled him with static.

I figured I could either kick him—and he'd probably never try it again—or I could tackle him and kiss him back.

Well—you get the idea—now kissing is normal for us.

Tobio's pulling on the collar of my t-shirt to get at more of my skin, and it feels melty like I’m a scoop of ice cream he’s pouring warm chocolate sauce over—but all I can think about is how he's slipping ahead again. Next week he's gonna be gone, a real national team prospect. That's what Takeda Sensei called it. He said it means they're considering Tobio for the Olympics once he graduates, but it's not a _for sure thing_. 

Does it even matter if it's not for sure, though? Tobio's gonna train with all the best kids in Japan, and he's gonna do it without me. I didn't even make it into the first-year training camp.

"What's wrong?" His voice is breathy as he presses a kiss into the bony dip right by my shoulder. His mouth is hot, and I want to drag him to me tighter, make him kiss all the way down my chest, but there's this clench behind my ribs that won't go away. Part of me wants to shove him off and scream.

"You're gonna be gone," I manage.

He grunts and hugs me tighter around the waist, stepping his lips down to the inside of my arm— _one, two, three, four..._

"And I'll be stuck here," I say, cause I don't think he really gets it.

He pulls his lips from me like he’s making some huge sacrifice (such a grump, oh my god) and glares at me. "That's why you have to get stronger."

I shove my hand into his face. "Duh! You don't have to say it like that." This absolute blockhead– This complete idiot jerkface–

He only sticks his chin up and swipes me away. "Don’t fall behind.”

A thud drops in my stomach. It’s the worst thing he could’ve said, and I think he knows it. I puff my cheeks out. If he’s gonna be like that, then he’s got another thing coming– If he thinks I’m gonna back down, then he better believe– “Same to you!”

I’ll show him.

*

I'm digging through my hamper on the floor of my room, and the carpet is itching my calves. 

_“Watch out,”_ I text Tobio. “ _I'm gonna catch up before you know it.”_

I want to kick my legs and pound the floor when, “ _Go to sleep_ ,” is all he says back.

The thing is, I have a plan. Or at least I have a travel toothbrush. Licking my lips, I rub my hands over my knees. If they won't invite me to the first-year training camp, I'll invite myself.

*

So maybe I should've considered the trouble I could get into. Maybe. Alright? I admit it. Sneaking into the first-year camp was dumb. But it's not like I had any other option. Either I took this chance—stupid or not—or I'd have to give up completely and stand by while Tobio raced so far ahead I couldn't reach him.

I rub my sweating palms on the fronts of my gym shorts as I wait in Shiratorizawa’s office for Coach Washijou to get off the phone with Takeda Sensei. It smells like old man in here—like no one has opened a window in years.

I almost can't believe it when Washijou turns to me, flaring his lumpy nostrils, and says, "We could use another ball boy."

Course, I agree. Volleyball is all or nothing. I'd agree to anything if it meant not getting left behind. 

*

The secret about being a ball boy (the one nobody will tell you) is that it's actually the ultimate receiving challenge. 

Or that's what I tell _myself_ as I dive for another ball. 

I'm garbage at receives—Tobio always says so—which means this is basically my very own, specially made, conditioning routine. And I'm gonna use every second of these practices on the Shiratorizawa’s turf. I’ll sweat myself dry, and get really really good, so when I'm back at Karasuno, I can rub it in Tobio's face. 

“Look at what you missed all that time you were away,” I'll say, flicking my teeth over the bob in his throat. “Look how close I am at your heels. Thought you could sneak ahead, didn't you?”

*

The first time I manage a split-step receive, my body swooshes to the side, and my sneakers squeak against the gym floor on my landing—the ball whams right into the bridge of my arms. 

This is the thing I needed to learn to level up, and I did it! I'm jumping and cheering, but when it feels less like my smile is gonna eat my face, I run my fingers over the dry skin of my lips. 

If I were at Karasuno, Tobio would shoot me that evil look like he might gnaw all my limbs apart with his teeth, and after practice, we’d _smack_ - _bam_ together in the clubroom, in the equipment room, on the gym floor—anywhere. It wouldn’t matter. It'd be his mouth on mine and all the crackling wins between us.

*

There's a part of playing as a ball boy I didn't see coming. Riding my bike twenty-five kilometers in the cold to Shiratorizawa, warming up alone, catching balls alone, running up and down the court over and over—alone. All alone.

I know, I know, it's lucky that I get this much. Okay, I get it. But I'm used to spending every second with Tobio. Now I don't get him, and I don't even get to be on a team. It's like back in middle school when it was just me, bouncing a ball against a wall. 

At the end of the night, after I’ve dragged myself from the kotatsu to the shower, to—finally—my bed, I tap, “ _How’s your camp?”_ into my phone. I’m sore and exhausted, and the only thing I want is to hear from Tobio, cause I might, maybe, actually, sort of... miss him.

Tobio’s response comes an hour later with a buzz that jerks me awake from the drool spot I’ve soaked into my pillow. “ _There’s someone here like you,”_ is all it says.

My fingers fly across my screen. Like me? “ _Like me, how?”_ Another spiker who can hit his king tosses? Another boy he can kiss between practices? That’s not allowed, is it? Well, it’s not like we’re together, exactly. Except– I mean, aren’t we together? Does Tobio like me that way? 

We haven’t actually talked about it—and it’s hitting me, after all the time we’ve been kissing, how weird that is.

Tobio’s text comes faster this time, just a few minutes. “ _Small.”_

Then, “ _He can jump.”_

It should be better than him kissing other boys, but it’s not.

It feels like someone has slipped a spike passed me. Things are moving too fast. He can’t replace me. Not when I’ve just figured out how much I like him.

*

I can’t sleep. It's late, but it's snowing, so the walls of my bedroom are glowing a spooky blue that reminds me of a horror movie I saw once where a murderer snuck in.

Tomorrow I’ll see Tobio again for the first time in five days, and I’ve got no idea what I’ll find. Maybe I'm better off unlocking my window so a murderer really _can_ climb in.

I’m clutching my pillow to my face and pressing my mouth against the cool fabric. It tastes cottony and like I should probably wash the cover and nothing like Tobio’s kisses. I wonder if I’ll ever get to taste those again. 

*

Tobio’s stepping through the entrance to school when I roll up on my bike.

We race, cause we always race. After, when we're splayed out on the landing outside the club room door, catching our breath—Tobio gives me this smirk like, maybe, he somehow knows what I've been up to. (Which shouldn't make sense, but literally nothing makes sense about him, and I think he has a sixth sense when it comes to me anyway.)(So yeah. Probably, he's figured it out.)

Tobio adjusts my scarf, and my sigh fogs as he traces a warm circle over my cheek with the tips of his fingers.

There’s a breath where I think it’s no big deal. We can sit on this landing with no one around and not do anything. I shouldn’t kiss him. For all I know, he’s replaced me.

Then I’m letting the breath out, and he's already leaning down, and I’m craning my neck to meet him.

Tobio tastes like mint toothpaste, and I'm realizing now that I forgot to brush my own teeth, and he's totally gonna be able to tell. But he doesn't stop, so I don't, and we just keep kissing.

His lips rove along my jaw and leave me kinda dizzy. This is probably what it’s like to feel drunk. Except I haven’t had more than a sip of sake on New Years before. But if this isn’t drunk, then it’s something even better.

By the time we break apart, we find the clubroom locked. We’re gonna have to wait thirty minutes before one of our senpais will show up for practice and open it. 

Only, it's the dead of winter, so we end up huddled together next to the door. I'm in his lap, leaning back against his chest. I kinda have to pee, but it’s like we're hugging, and I don't want him to let go.

"Your hands are freezing," I say as he rubs his thumb over my knuckles. I shove them into my pockets, and the seams almost stretch to tearing with both our hands in them, but that's okay. Tobio’s hands are more important than my coat. If one of his fingers freezes and chips off, I won't get any more magic tosses.

Also… it's kinda nice… to be close like this. 

But I have to find out what happened with that other player because there’s this squeezing doubt that won’t let go. "So, you met someone at the camp?"

"Yeah."

“And they can jump?”

He tightens his arms around my belly. "You're going to jump higher."

Not, you should. Not, could. _Going to._

He's so sure.

I feel like he’s reached in and grabbed me from the inside. 

Tobio hasn’t replaced me. He trusts that I’m gonna catch up. That one day, we'll stand at the top of the world together. 

I swallow. My throat feels hot even though the hairs on the inside of my nose are turning to ice. “Tobio?”

“Hm?”

“Every time we kiss, I feel like _gwah_.”

“Oh,” he breathes—a warm puff that shivers on the back of my neck.

I pinch my eyes shut, and say in a rush, “I feel like _gwah_ a lot with you.” Then I groan, and spit out, “Actually, I’m pretty sure– No, I definitely like you!”

He coughs a scratchy sound that’s probably painful and smooshes his face into the back of my coat, hiding.

My ribs feel like they’re not wide enough to hold back the pressure in my chest. Like they might just crack open any second. “What kind of answer is that!” I demand, twisting around to shove at him.

“Hey!” He catches my arms and pushes them back. “It's not my fault. You surprised me, okay? So– So…” He drags a hand over his face. “Me too!”

“Fine!” I shout back, instead of smashing my lips all over his stupid-pretty face like I want to… over his forehead, the corners of his eyes, the tip of his nose, his– I wet my lips. “You’ll be my boyfriend now?”

He rolls his eyes and snorts. “Like I get a choice.”

“ _You’re_ the one who kissed me first.” I stick my tongue out at him. “Are you saying you _don’t_ want to be my boyfriend?”

His face wrinkles up, and his mouth is puckering like I’ve just fed him a pickled plum (he can’t stand those). “I’m not saying…” He won’t make eye contact with me. “I’m not saying I _don’t_ want to.”

“So in other words—” I grin, twisting all the way around in his lap so I can poke our noses together “—you obviously _do_ want to be my boyfriend!”

He’s blinking so fast like he’s just noticed he’s trapped—and with me sitting in his lap—he’s got no hope at getting away. A blush bleeds out from the cold flush of his earlobes over his cheeks. I can tell he’s trying hard to scowl, but he must be too embarrassed since it looks more like a wince.

“I hate you,” he grumbles.

“Nu-uh.” I wag my finger at him. “You just admitted you like me. You really really like–”

I don’t get to finish that thought. 

Tobio presses his lips to my mouth, and I forget what I was even trying to say. His nose is icy, where it’s poking my cheek. My teeth are chattering from the cold, or maybe they’re chattering because I’m too excited. I don’t know which, but Tobio’s lap is warm, and I feel all better. 

Something was missing– _He_ was missing. And now everything is back in place, where it belongs—his lips slipped between my lips, my legs folded over his, connected in every way we can fit, and one more with a promise. 

We’re both giving this all we’ve got. And we’re gonna do it together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, you can share the link on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lezblowshitup/status/1309848674760101888) or [Tumblr](https://lezblowshitup.tumblr.com/post/630325627237564416/kagehina-fic-request)
> 
> I have a few other Kagehina fics if you're looking for more of these dorks in love
> 
> Happy Haikyuu Week 2020!  
> #Peace and love


End file.
